Surviving The Order
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: Ahsoka now lives on the run, the Jedi dead, no home to live in. Her only companion Jase Starlight as they fight to stay alive, fight for the rebellion fight for their love. Their only hope now is survival.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Hey guys. i know what your thinking 'oh god new story, how will she have time for all her other stories' truth is i have no idea! But i couldn't wait any longer, i had to post this.**

**Summery: Ahsoka survived the purge of the Jedi. Now along with her close friend (very close friend!) Jase Starlight she now fights in the rebellion, helping alongside Luke Skywalker. But will she succeed?**

**I do not own the awsomeness that is Star Wars. George Lucas owns that!**

* * *

**Surviving the Order.**

You remembering seeing the lights. The lights that hit you in the face as you see buildings burn in front of you as though they were giant candles. Each flame engulfs you in the sadness that hope will never appear in front of your eyes again. Now your only hope is survival, to survive the purge of Jedi all around you and hope happiness will come from one simple wish.

**Chapter 1: Pain**

She stood there, the sun beating down on her neck as she waited for him. Each train zoomed past her, people jostled past her knocking her everywhere. The hood she wore covered her face, the dark shadow that lay inside of it wishing only to be seen by him. The wind blew sharply, snapping the hood back off her head revealing her montrals first, the height issuing her age and maturity; the length of her lekku came next, the bottom of it just brushing the top of her curved hips. Her eyes focused upon the crowed, the markings on her face frowning down her face as she searched for his mop of brown hair. She would know it when she saw him; the blue eyes always hit her first, the deep connection they held dug deep into her heart like and icicle stabbing her. His mop of brown hair was deep brown, reminding her of chestnuts and she liked chestnuts! The wind whipped her neck and sucked her breath dry as rain began to pour from the sky like tears as she felt it slowly drain down her back. She thought back to all the men she'd had in her life, Rex was dead now, she couldn't save him. She'd watched him as he'd pushed her aside when she was 16, saving her life but the laser striking him through his heart, she remembered holding him in her arms, the blood seeping into her fingers and his hand slowly tracing her face.

"Never…never forget me sir," he's muttered to her before he died in her arms.

"I won't forget Captain," she'd said to him, knowing he couldn't hear her now as she was dragged from his body, the blood painting her fingers, tears sliding down her cheeks like acid.

She looked back at her fingers now, the ring he'd given to her before his death still lay on her finger, and the heavens opened now, the rain pouring from the sky. Her memory cast to another. Lux. Their relationship bloomed as they spent more time together but he left her, diplomacy more important to him than war or herself, so she'd left him too, the scars of her tears still haunted her in her sleep. Then she'd met the one. She's been walking back to the Temple after seeing her Master and Obi Wan off to their Jedi Star-Fighters to rescue the Chancellor and someone had knocked her to the floor during the rush hour. Then a hand had reached out towards her own, she took thinking it was her Master coming to say goodbye again like he always did and she ended up looking into the rich blue eyes that had captured her heart. They started off as friends like her and Lux but then it became more. Now they secretly saw each other, like she was now, waiting in the rain for him. Then cold, smooth hands pressed themselves against her eyes, leaving her blind to the dangers around her and letting the darkness engulf her.

"Guess who?" the smooth voice echoed around her head and she embraced it, letting herself float into an unknown abyss. She slowly let her hands run down the arms of her 'captor' and removed the hands gently from her face, turning round slowly she looked up into the gently rich blue eyes and went into her own little world of heaven.

"Hello Jase" she said sweetly, looking round to see if anyone was watching and flung her arms round his shoulders, letting her head rest on his back and his hot breath breathe down her cloak.

"Hey Soka, it's ok I'm here now" Jase whispered into her ear, his hair tickling her face making her giggle slightly.

"Jase I've been so worried, I heard there was another attack on Corellia" Ahsoka said lifting her head from him but still keeping her arms round his shoulders.

"Well I'm alive so that's always good to know!" Jase joked, slowly removing her arms from round his neck and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Ahsoka gave him a small punch on his shoulder making him rub it softly as though he was really in pain.

"That really hurt Soka" he joked again carefully put one of his arms round her as the wind picked up around them.

"I can't wait until this war is over Jase, then they might bend the rules of the code a bit," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"I know Ahsoka, but until then we just have to wait until that day" Jase smiled at her as they walked through the crowds twisting effortlessly, his bag swinging gently over his shoulder.

"What about your Master Skywalker, does he know about us" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Of course not, if I told him he'd kill me" Ahsoka exclaimed shock etching onto her face. Come to think of it he'd been acting strange lately, ok stranger than normal that is. He was sneaking of everywhere like she did but more frequently, he'd only sleep at their apartment a few days a week and it was not like he was at Obi Wan's. No something was up.

"Does this sound mad to you?" Ahsoka asked out of the blue, thinking of her Master.

"What is it Soka?"

"I think Master Skywalker has something for Senator Amidala. You know…married" Ahsoka blushed slightly at that thought. No Padme would have told her, they were still great friends even though they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Ahsoka you there" Jase pulled slightly at her lekku bringing her back to life.

"What oh yeah, sorry I'm just thinking that's all"

Ahsoka turned round and saw a few clones walking round, their guns cocked and asking people questions. The twi'lek they asked shook their head and the two clones walked off to ask someone else. Ahsoka looked towards Jase and nodded, walking towards the twi'lek.

"Excuse me, what did that clone ask you?" Ahsoka asked.

"He was wondering if I'd seen any Jedi, he told me they were traitors"

Ahsoka felt her face drop, the words Jedi being traitors was just wrong. She would never betray the republic, the Jedi, the people she served.

"Why do you ask?" the twi'lek asked curiously.

"No reason" Ahsoka said quickly, grabbing onto Jase's wrist and pulling him away from the woman.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" Jase asked, concerned by the worried look that appeared upon her face.

"We can't be traitors, we just…" Ahsoka stopped halfway through her sentence and gripped her head, her face twisted into a grimace. It all happened in slow motion for Ahsoka. The wind rushing across her face as she fell to the floor, her head colliding with the cobbled ground, the crimson blood pooling small cracks in the path.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka are you ok?" Ahsoka's eyes darted up around her, the shadowed figure of Jase looking down on her, his movements slurred and blurry as his hand reached for her own.

"There's a disturbance in the force Jase, I can feel it" Ahsoka started, taking his hand and let him pull her to her feet. The blood still dripped to the floor as she placed her hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"Here" Jase ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and held it to her head, turning it crimson but stopping the bleeding.

"Thanks Jase" Ahsoka said finally, breaking the small silence between them.

"So what did you…" Jase was cut off by a small scream, a child's scream and the sound of a blaster being fired.

"Come on" Ahsoka urged, pulling Jase's arm towards the sound. The buildings flashed against their eyes as the shots became louder. Then they stopped. On the ground, in front of them blood slowly seeped into the drainage pipes that ran under the ground, the whites from the little girls eyes had lost each glaze, now left just black like the sky above them. Ahsoka knelt down beside her and picked her up, letting her head rest in her arms, her blonde hair tickling her nose as she cried over the body.

"Ahsoka, who is that?" Jase asked, kneeling down beside her.

"A…a youngling. THEY KILLED A YOUNGLING" Ahsoka shouted out, tears now streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth with the body.

"Excuse me, I'd like to ask you to move away from the body" the sound of a clones voice filled Ahsoka's ears as she looked up into the helmet.

"Did you do this?" Ahsoka whispered, her voice so quiet you could hardly hear her.

"It was an order madam," the trooper answered back. Ahsoka stayed silent for two minutes, her ragged breaths being the only sound echoing around them.

"You bastards" Ahsoka whispered.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" she shouted at them, her voice cracking as she continued to cry.

"She was only a child," she continued to shouting at them. She felt the surge of the dark side consume her, the darkness engulfing round her and it felt good. She stretched out her hand and gripped their necks using the force, lifting them into the air. She watched as they gripped their necks, gasped for air. 'Now you pay' Ahsoka thought to herself as she gripped them even tighter and flicked her wrist. Jase winced at that, listening to the snap of their necks, the crumpled bodies hitting the floor in a clump and Ahsoka's ragged breathing echoing round his head as she fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

**AWWWW! Review and Fave please if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Burning

**Authors note: First of all i want to say WOW! four reviews already for the first chapter!**

**Anisoka280: Thank you very much, i will try continue with the work!**

**Skywalker - Walking the skies: thank you, i enjoy the putting characters feelings into the story. it makes you feel as though you are them. Thank you for your suggestion, i may use it (hint hint i think!**

**WildDev13: dont we all hope Ahsoka don't turn but you never know**

**1976 Celtics: thank you hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Burning**

The tears just kept falling for Ahsoka, just running down her face with the rain falling continuously. 'What have I done?' Ahsoka thought to herself emotion filling her thoughts. She lifted her head to see Jase standing away from her, his hair ruffled from the wind and his face in complete shock. She turned to the left of her to see two bodies crumpled to the floor; one of the helmets had come of to reveal his identical face, a scar across his cheek and the whites from his eyes blank.

"Jase what happened?" Ahsoka asked looking back up at him.

"You just went berserk Ahsoka, strangled the two clones to death in revenge for the youngling" Jase told her, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

'What would Master Skywalker say if he knew what I did' Ahsoka thought to herself. She still had that funny feeling in her stomach, the disturbance in the force growing stronger around her. Ahsoka pulled herself to her feet and picked up the small body of the youngling. The blood seeped into her arms, the blonde hair twisting round her arms; her cheeks still a cherry red colour.

"Lilly, don't worry your in a better place now" Ahsoka whispered into the little girls ear.

"Lilly?" Jase asked, stroking Lilly's blonde hair.

"Yes, I helped out with the younglings when Master Skywalker went of on his own"

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, her cheeks warm with tears.

Jase turned round, the rain still pouring from the sky as people just walked past not noticing the small body and two people crowded round it.

"Ahsoka, we have to go" Jase said pulling Ahsoka to her feet, dragging her from the body. Her skin was covered in crimson blood, a small handprint rested on her cheek. Blonde hair was caught in her gloves and she pulled a strand of it from her glove. She bent down and picked up the small training sabre she had attached to her belt and attached it to her own. She took of her cloak and ripped of the hood, attaching the remainders of it round her waist and used a safety pin to attach it. Now her sabres were hidden from view.

"Jase have you got a shirt in that bag?" Ahsoka asked.

Jase rummaged round his rucksack, the sound of clattering sounded in Ahsoka's ears as he brought out a long sleeved shirt.

"Perfect" Ahsoka took the shirt from his grip and placed it over her head, the light material smoothly covering her chest. She rummaged round his bag and removed a belt, tucked in the shirt to her make shift skirt and placing it across her waist. She then took Jase's arm in her own, took one final look at Lilly and walked from the alleyway. More clone troopers had appeared around them, asking round the civilians. One clone walked over to Ahsoka making her gasp out and look towards her belt to make sure her sabres weren't visible. They weren't but he was still walking to them, another joining him their synchronised marching making Ahsoka dizzy.

"Excuse me ma'am can I ask you and your husband a few questions?" one of the clones asked, the butterflies rising up in Ahsoka's chest.

"Of…of course" Ahsoka stammered out putting one hand on her belt protectively.

"Have you seen any Jedi round here?" Ahsoka shook her head, her lekku smacking her in the face.

"Why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked, automatically knowing the answer.

"Because they have betrayed the Republic and the values they committed themselves to"

Ahsoka felt her mouth drop; she'd heard those words herself echoing round her head. The smell of burning hit Ahsoka's nose, zooming round her lungs as she turned her head towards the source of burning. The sound of a beep brought Ahsoka's attention to the clones again as he went to answered.

"CT-2863 here"

_"Complete Order 66, destroy the Temple"_

"Yes My Lord"

The two clones turned from them and walked off towards the Temple. Ahsoka turned to face Jase, her eyes glazed with tears as she walked back into the alleyway

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Jase asked, watching as Ahsoka removed the spare shirt and make shift skirt, straightening up her belt.

"To the Temple, I can't let them destroy my home" Ahsoka told him looking up towards the roof.

"Jase I need to ask you something. Get a ship ready, we're going to have to leave, bring R6 we may need him" Ahsoka asked, kissing him on the cheek, her smooth lips just brushing across his skin. Jase nodded and took her shoulders in his arms, his warm hands warming her skin. She felt as he hugged her tight, taking her breath away and his hot breath running down her neck.

"Be careful Soka" Jase told her finally, moving from the alley and back into the crowds. 'Lets go Ahsoka' she thought to herself as she crouched and jumped against the walls to the roof. She felt her feet hit the roof as she began to run. Her legs were trying to stop but she couldn't, she had to get to the Temple before the clones. She looked down to see Jase running through the crowd towards a landing bay, watching him dodge people and the clones who were watching him with curiosity. She turned back to her path, jumping across another roof, rolling to her feet and watching as the Temple came closer, the smoke floating off the roof. 'Oh no' Ahsoka thought to herself as she jumped down from the roof and landed in another alleyway. She walked out; not taking any notice of her sabres that hung from her belt and ran through the crowd zigzagging through people knocking into shoulders but not turning round to apologize but hearing them curse at her. She noticed some clones watching her, looking towards her belt to see her sabres swinging against her leg. They took their guns and began to chase her, firing the blasters hitting a few civilians as they aimed at her. She felt sweat pouring down her face as she continued to run, dodging each person who swerved in her way. She jumped onto one of the rooftops and continued to run, feeling the wind smack her across her face as the shots singed her clothes making small holes appear in her clothes and angry welds turning up on her skin. She jumped down from the roof and ran up the stairs of the Temple, her legs now aching in protest as she continued to run, not looking behind her to watch the clones come closer. Then she saw it. The burning Temple walls, the scattered bodies, fallen lightsabers and blood covering the floor. The sound of guns cocking from behind her brought her attention back to the two clone troopers as she whipped out one of her sabres and blocked the shots they fired at her, slicing through one of the troopers chest separating his legs from the rest of his body, stabbing her sabre through his heart. The blood poured from his body, slipping down the cracks of the Temple floor. The second trooper went quicker, one stab straight through the heart making him fall to the floor, the blood pouring from his chest and head as his head smacked against the marble floor. Then she was sick. Feeling the bile fill her mouth as she spat it to the floor, looking at the two crumpled bodies that lay on the floor before her. She looked up at the Temples grand walls and walked through the doors.

* * *

**Wonder what will happen next? i have no idea (Literally!) Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Slaughter

**The new chapter of Surviving The Order. Plenty of action!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Slaughter

The first thing she heard was screaming, then shooting then silence. She walked through the darkened corridors; blood was painted across the walls in splatters, bodies scattered across the floor as she stepped over them carefully. More echoing screams filled her head, taking her breath from her lungs as she began to run towards the sound of blaster shots. Footsteps came closer to her as she hid round a corner, watching as a group of younglings ran by screaming a group of clones following them firing at them as they went. That filled her with hate that could consume a sane person but she wasn't sane, she had the force, she had self-control and loyalty. And her loyalty stood with the Jedi, the younglings who ran screaming through the Temple for safety, their home was their safe and nowhere was safe in the Temple. She took the chance, the chance of saving another life, another future another hope of survival. She withdrew her sabre, the green igniting hatred and power all of which she felt as she plunged her lightsaber into the clone trooper with callous actions watching as the other swung round towards her and she sliced her sabre through his chest watching his torso separate from his legs and fell to the floor. The younglings peeped from a corner they had been hiding behind; it was obvious they'd sensed her anger and power emitting from her like radiation wave lines. One walked over to her, her short black hair resting upon her shoulders as she tugged gently at her robes and looked up at her with big eyes that filled slowly with glazed tears.

"Sokie?" the youngling asked holding onto her hand tightly.

"Its ok Moona I'm here now" Ahsoka told her hugging her as Moona held her knees tightly. Ahsoka stroked her smooth black hair gently, bending down and took a deep breath in letting the sweet smell of flowers fill her nose as the other younglings gathered round and hugged her in a small bundle.

"Come on, we need to find Master Ti" Ahsoka told them finally, pulling herself to her feet and smoothing down her robes and picking Moona up, holding her close to her breast. She gestured for the other younglings to follow after her drawing her sabre and holding it close to her side. She approached the Jedi Council Chambers, watching as the doors opened and the footsteps echoed round them.

"I'll be right back, stay hidden and don't come out till I get back" Ahsoka told the younglings her voice filled with authority as the younglings nodded towards her.

Ahsoka ran from the room, looking round the corner to make sure no clones had seen her remove herself from the room and moved slowly through the corridors letting her sabre guide her through each twist and turn. She slowly entered a silver door that stood before her; it was charred black round the edges, sabre marks scratched the pain work across the walls and blood laced the floor below the door. Ahsoka slowly moved into the room, letting her eyes search the room for the Jedi Master. She moved to her meditation seat and picked up a piece of cloth from the corner, the edges ragged and ripped as she let it twist through her fingers and familiarise herself with the high force sensitivity of her fellow torgrutan. She saw her running through the Temple towards the doors, slicing down Clone Troopers as she went and running from the burning grounds. She had fled for safety, leaving other Jedi to deal with the deaths. She heard more screams, more blaster fire as she rushed from the room and ignited her sabre, slicing through a clone's torso and letting it drop to the floor. She continued this act, letting it lead her back to the doors of the Council Chambers, seeing the scratches that etched upon the door and the sabre marks that had been sliced through the door. 'No' Ahsoka thought to herself desperately as she rushed inside to see her ultimate torture. The sights that lay before made her sick, physically as she doubled over and held her chest. She felt the warm sticky tears flow down her cheeks again as she cried, quite loudly too. The children who she had lead into the room for safety were dead, slaughtered, massacred in front of her eyes. Their blood flowed between the small cracks upon the floor, underneath the seats of the Council everywhere. Scorch marks decorated the walls along with splatters of blood. A small movement sent Ahsoka turning round, her sabre drawn and pointing towards one of the Council seats. From behind Obi Wan's Council seat a small child peeped out from behind it, her small eyes large with fear and tears as she looked at her fallen companions, her violet eyes light as she looked towards Ahsoka holding tightly onto Obi Wan's seat.

"Moona? Its ok now your safe" Ahsoka told her gently holding her arms out wide and dropping her sabre to the floor. "I won't let anyone hurt you".

Moona ran to Ahsoka and hugged her tightly, small warm tears flowing down her robes as she patted her black hair gently again as she had done before sending her into the Chambers. Before she had sent her into a room of death and massacre. Ahsoka picked Moona up again and held her tightly, taking in the sweet smell of her hair again as she let her nose rest upon her head, using the force to pull her sabre to her hand.

"Moona who did this to you?" Ahsoka asked, her voice muffled by Moona's hair as the youngling looked up at her and snuggled into her chest.

"…Master, your Master Skywalker" Moona said quietly. Ahsoka felt her face drop as she let Moona's warm body rest gently in her arms, 'that's where Skyguy had gotten to' Ahsoka thought to herself as she moved slowly from the Council Chambers and took one last look at the younglings that scattered the floor. She then began to run, trying to get out of the Temple, to Jase before she was killed. They twisted down each corridor, Moona's small cries echoing round Ahsoka's head as she held her tighter. The continuous sound of blaster fire began to sound louder around them, sabre strokes slicing through bodies more prominent.

"Lord Vader, there are still Jedi in the Temple. What should we do?" the sound of a clone trooper talking echoed through the Temple corridors.

"Kill them all" the voice spun round her head as Ahsoka felt herself turn dizzy. Ahsoka felt her blood run cold as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind making her turn round, Moona's moan of terror sounding in her ears. Standing there, sabre drawn, pointing towards the floor, his robes covered in crimson blood making bile come up through her throat. And the eyes. His eyes were no longer the cherished blue colour she had grown to love since she was 14 they now lingered a yellow colour. A cat's glow that would burn a hole through her heart, a red outline that would haunt her forever.

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Hello everyone, sorry for such a long update time but like i said in 2# Durges Revenge i've been very busy with school work and haven't been able to update for a time. I don't think i will be able to update my stories as frequantly as i used to be able to due to GCSE's and exams but i will try my hardest.**

**I'll just answer the reviews for the last chapter 'Slaughter'**

**WildDev13: **Don't we all hope that they will escape Lord Vaders rath

**Celtice: **I haven't quite decided what i'm going to do to Ahsoka yet but Jase is coming back.

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight**

The glow of his eyes continuously rummaged round her head, searching, sieving each inch of memory. Christophis, planting explosives, pulling the huge stone plate down on the top of his head, Teth, climbing up the cliff face of the monastery, Geonosis, Kadova. All these places continued to spill through her mind like water as she held tightly to Moona who buried her face into her breast. She tried so hard to fight down tears, watching as his mouth twisted into a sneer, his teeth bearing a gleam of white towards her face.

"Hey there Snips" his cold harsh voice made Ahsoka's blood run cold like ice, feeling the tremors ripple down her spine.

"Master what have you done?" Ahsoka asked, watching him roll his eyes at her and laugh, a laugh that made the hairs on her skin rise.

"What I must Ahsoka, the plot is over the Jedi are dead" Moona whimpered again and turned her head towards the former Jedi, her big violet eyes filled with fear as she stared into yellow eyes filled with hatred.

"Master Skywalker?" Moona asked finally stretching out her hand towards him, feeling Ahsoka's hand clasp gently round her wrist.

"No Moona not Master Skywalker" Ahsoka began "A monster"

Anakin laughed again, the sound echoing down the corridors of the Temple, bouncing of the walls that surrounded them.

"Ahsoka, my apprentice join me and together we can destroy this sith Darth Sidious and rule the galaxy as Master and Apprentice" she watched as his hand outstretched towards her, his fingers twitching slightly.

"No, I will never join you" Ahsoka said quietly watching as Anakin's face turned slightly red.

"Then you are either with me or you're against me" Anakin growled through his teeth.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes" Ahsoka replied igniting her own sabre and placing herself in a protective stance. She watched as Anakin's eyes became darker and his grip on his sabre became tighter, his traditional stance of Form VII became prominent as he launched himself at her. His sabre swung across her chest forcing her back, her grip on Moona became tighter as she blocked his sabre again. She felt each swipe heat her arm, searing the hair from it as she slowly moved backwards. She force pushed Anakin away from her and began to run down the corridor, rushing into the archives and closing the door behind her. Blood littered the floor around them, the body of Madam Jocosta lay still upon the ground, her head and chest continued to seep blood into the cracks that laced the ground.

"Moona, I need you to stay here ok, ok?" Ahsoka asked Moona desperately, putting her down gently and holding her shoulders tightly, Moona nodded slowly and hugged Ahsoka tightly round her chest, the warm body giving Ahsoka a small hope of survival.

"I'll be back, stay hidden" Ahsoka said, giving Moona a small kiss on her forehead, feeling the smooth skin brush across her lips. Then she ran from her. She let the flashes of white blur past her eyes; flames flickered calmly through the wind, bodies scattered across the cracked ground and screaming continued to echo round Ahsoka's ears. The sound of footsteps coming closer, drummed her heart more as she froze in panic. Sabre ignited, warmth on her arms, light across her chest as she turned to face a wave of shots. She deflected them back effortlessly as though they were feathers and sliced her sabre through the clones chests, watching as their torso's touched the ground and they made no movement.

"Snips, you really need to learn. Stop killing my men please" Anakin's cold hard voice spoke from behind her as she turned to face him, seeing his sarcastic smile, cats eyes glow and his sabre strike across her chest, she pulled her sabre across her own chest in time to feel the pressure of his strength pulling on her arms. She swung her sabre across his knees, feeling the wind rush across her face as he jumped to evade it and kick her in the chest. That hurt more than anything, the wind was blow from her lungs as she hit the ground hard. Another sabre stroke towards her chest brought her sabre back to her chest, but she let out a cry of pain. Sheer pain that rang through her skin, through her bones as she force pushed her former master back from her, watching him fly back into a large door. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling blood slowly slip down her leg, her hand automatically reached for the wound. She felt the slash in her thigh, the ripped fabric becoming wet with her blood as she lifted her hand from it to see the crimson liquid dripping from her hand. At that she ran, as fast as her wound would take her. She tried not to cry out in pure pain as she headed for the archives to collect Moona, trying to sense her sweet force signature as she went. Nothing came. Ahsoka skidded to a holt, the door of the archive was open, charred black, flames caressing from the doors. Holograms lay burning on a heap, the Holocron hall door lay ajar in front of her.

"Moona" she called out, her voice echoing around her, nothing but her own voice bouncing back into her ears greeted her.

"MOONA" she cried out again, her voice cracking from her throat as she fell to her knees, ignoring the searing pain that sparked from her thigh as she let tears flow down her cheeks. Her eyes burned but she didn't care as she gripped her injured thigh and dug her nails into it. She felt blood pour from it, her flesh came away of it as though it were hair from a scalp. She didn't control the scream; there was no point in trying. The Jedi were dying around her, she couldn't save those of the future what was the point in saving herself. She wiped her cheeks, feeling the blood smudge across it, she pushed herself up of the floor and feeling the agonising pain from her injured leg, she turned her hand into a fist, letting her nails dig into them. Blood dripped from her hand slightly as she breathed in deep. Moona was lost now, she had to be. But a glimmer of black caught the corner of her eye, not just a glimmer of black, a glimmer of hope as she rushed towards it. 'Moona please be you' Ahsoka thought desperately to herself as she went round the table to find nothing except from a small black braid dangling from the desk side. She picked it up and twisted it though her fingers, feeling the smoothness soothe her skin and her nerves. A sudden scream took her breath from her lungs, a young girl was screaming through her head.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" Ahsoka screamed out as she hit to her knees and gripped her wound tighter than she had done before.

"Sokie help me" Moona's little voice went through Ahsoka's head like a ton of bricks as she stood suddenly and looked around her. Nothing but flames surrounded her, but she ran anyways. Ran through the corridors, the bends, flames when need be. She realised it wasn't too late to do nothing, not too late to save another life that meant something to her. The doors of the Temple loomed before her, before she heard the shot ring out in her ears. Before the screaming began and before it stopped.


End file.
